winds of the apocalipse
by detachment
Summary: they were not meant to be two but three. the twin brothers are 13 and inroled in a summer school. and that is what they nedded to uncover the darck familly sicret of their past.


"MOM

"MOM!!"  
Simone smiled to herself.  
"The triplets are at it again."  
She said to her husband, Gordon, who looked as amused as she was.

It was a normal morning at the Kaulitz residence.  
The three seven year old siblings, Bill, Tom and Jon were fighting again over, well, what ever.

This time, it was a broken toy.

Bill did it but he blamed it on Jon who it turns blamed it on Tom and the screams were getting louder by the second.

"Mom!"  
Jon stumbled down the stairs, followed by his siblings.  
"Tom broke fluffy!!"  
Jon screamed, jumping behind the counter.

"Did not!"  
Tom howled.  
"Bill did it!"

"Why are you blaming it on me all of a sudden?!"  
Bill's eyes had quickly filled out with tears.

"Oh! Bill! Please don't!"  
Jon ad Tom immanently stopped their bickering and all of the attention in the room shifted on to Bill.

They knew from experience that one's Bill started crying in the morning he would keep whining all day long.

"Bill! It's ok! I did it! Really!"  
Jon stroke Bill's hand.  
"No! I did it!"

Tom screamed grabbing Bill and pulling him to himself.  
"No! Me!"  
Jon pulled Bill back and Bill's sobs got louder.

"Boys! Boys! Stop it! You are going to rip poor Bill apart!"  
Simone opened the drawer and got out her secret weapon.  
"How about a cookie?"

She placed the cookie jar on the table.  
The room wet silent as all of the boy's eyes glittered in anticipation for the wonderful treat.

Once every one of the triplets got their cookie,(Bill got two cuss he was still crying, he knew exactly how to milk the situation for all it was worth), the boys went back upstairs to finish playing.

"Don't forget we go visit grandma today!"  
Simone shouted to them from downstairs.

"Shit…"  
Bill frowned.  
"Who's turn is it this time?"  
Jon made a grossed-out face.

"Mine."  
Tom grinned.  
"Good luck baddy, you're going to need it. Enjoy grandmas' pinching."

Jon hangs his head low in surrender, flinching at the thought of his cheeks being pinched by the 'loving' grandma.

"Did you have fun at grandmas?"  
Gordon asked Jon on the way home later that night.  
"Sure…best time ever…can't wait to go again…"  
Gordon laughed at his sons' remarks.

The visit as horrible as always and Jon sat now, relaxing at the back sit of the car, playing with the sit belt.

He was already mentally planning a revenge for his 'lovely' brothers for making him go.  
Although their little plan had held out for the past six mounts or so, that didn't meant that any of them had to like it.

He didn't remember who had suggested it first but it worked like a charm.  
The plan was quiet simple but genius.

Every month when it is time to go visit grandma two of them pretended to be sick while the third had to go and 'suffer' a day at their grandmas house witch included among other things the following:

Sickening and horrible food, grandma medicine to prevent them from getting ill, lectures about everything from appearance to education and of course the infamous cheek pinch.

'Well, next time it's Bill's turn. Poor kid.'  
Jon smiled to himself.  
'Can't wait until grandma sees his drawings.'

The suiting noise of the rain and the steady ride of the car soon made Jon doze off a bit.  
It was a long day after all and he was tired.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the car latterly jumped into the air.  
"Wow! Dad! What's happening?!"  
Jon cried from his sit.

"It's ok, honey. Calm down. We're fine."  
Gordon told him, the fear evident in his voice, he didn't know what was wrong but he didn't want his son to worry.

Just as he thought the worse was behind them the car jumped again, higher, swirling on two wheels.  
"DAD!"  
Jon screamed, terrified, he almost flew out of his sit.

Jon heard the horrible sound of the tires as they blew under the pressure, and then the car flipped over twice, landing on the dirt road on the edge of a bottomless abyss.


End file.
